Meant to be
by Born2Try
Summary: Prequel to 'Queen Bees'. Sort of. Quinn finally decides to tell Rachel how she feels, but it doesn't go to plan!


**I DON'T OWN GLEE BUT I AM A SELF-PROFESSED GLEEK WITH A T-SHIRT TO PROVE IT.**

**So this is sort of a prequel to 'Queen Bees', it's how Quinn and Rachel came together.**

**I hope that people like this and still want to read 'Queen Bees', I am still getting alerts so that must be good right? **

**Fingers crossed the next chapter of 'Queen Bees' will be up in a few days if not before.**

* * *

Quinn had maded up her mind this was finally the day that she would tell one of her best friends, Rachel Berry, how she really feels about her. She and Rachel had been dancing around each other for years but now, Quinn knew for certain that she loved Rachel.

It had taken her a long time to admit it but with the help of Santana and Brittany she had come to terms with the fact. Brittany and Santana had gotten their act together, once the Latina had come to the realisation that if she did not stop messing about she would lose Brittany forever. They had been officially a couple for over a year now.

Quinn had never seen her best friend so happy. The change that loving Brittany had bought about in Santana was amazing, yes she was still bitchy but she thought of the consequences now before doing anything. Brittany had changed too, she was still as dizzy as ever but she was working hard to make sure she graduated this year.

Quinn was hopeful that this was the day that everything would change for the better. This was the day Rachel would become her girlfriend. Even if Rachel needed her to wait until she was ready she would, Quinn would wait until the end of world for her. She was positive that they were meant to be together. Rachel had already said that love was love no matter the gender.

One of the key factors in delaying telling Rachel how she felt was her religion, as this was very important to her but in the end she decided to follow her heart. Her parents would not like it, she was sure of this, but if she lost Rachel she would never forgive herself. It always hurt when Rachel was asked out by or flirted with guys or especially girls. Rachel had been out on a few dates but thankfully they were nothing special.

* * *

Cheerios practice had been gruelling this morning, but that was not different to any other day. Although normally they had a bit of time to relax before the school day started. This was not the case today, it just had to the day that Quinn had decide to confess her feelings to Rachel. She would not back out though. Brittany was very excited about it and was already planning the first of many double dates.

Quinn straightened out her uniform as she walked down the halls of McKinley, a single red rose in her hand. She turned the corner and her heart dropped. Rachel was talking with Finn and it seemed very intimate. Quinn rested her back against the nearest locker. She watched as Rachel and Finn walked down the hall, arm in arm, when they parted Finn leant down and gave Rachel a kiss on the cheek.

Quinn could not help but feeling that she had missed her chance but she would not cry, even if she could feel tears forming.

Rachel turned around and spotted her friend looking sad.

"Quinn? Are you ok?" Rachel said as she stood in front of Quinn, her hands on Quinn's hips.

Quinn looked down at Rachel's face, her perfect lips, her amazing eyes and that gorgeous smile. Quinn's heart skipped a beat. She could not help the tear that fell down her face.

"I'm fine, Rach. Cheerios practice was exhausting that is all."

Rachel looked at Quinn, she was nowhere near fine. "Quinn, you are not fine. You never cry and I doubt that Cheerios practice made you that exhausted." She looked down saddened that Quinn could not tell her what was up. It was then that she spotted the rose. "That is a nice rose, is for anyone special?"

Quinn had totally forgotten about the rose, she moved her finger up the stem, catching her finger on a thorn.

"Ow." She said as she sucked on her sore and bleeding finger.

Rachel took her by the hand and dragged her to the choir room. Rachel sat Quinn down on the piano stool and started rifling her gold star bag for a plaster. Once she had retrieved the plaster from the depths of her bag, she knelt in front of Quinn and applied the plaster the finger.

"Whoever that rose is for Quinn is someone very lucky or did someone give it to you?" Rachel questioned again.

Quinn did not know what to say, should she tell the truth or lie. She had never lied to Rachel before but if Rachel was now with Finn, she did not want to make things uncomfortable for her.

"Umm...well this new jock gave the rose as he asked me out on a date." Quinn lied to protect herself.

Rachel got up and backed away from Quinn, eyes shimmering. "Oh, well congratulations. I have to go. I'll see you in Glee."

"Rachel..." Quinn called but Rachel was already gone.

* * *

Quinn did not see Rachel for the rest of the day, she thought she had done the right thing but maybe not, but there was one person who could end the confusion.

Quinn walked with purpose into the boy's locker room. "Finn," she called.

"Hey...Quinn what are you doing here? I thought you would be on your way to glee." Finn said as he pulled his towel around him tighter.

"I need to know what happened with Rachel this morning and please tell me the truth." She said firmly.

"Look Quinn...why don't you ask Rach. I'm sure she would tell you." Quinn just raised her eyebrow and waited. "Ok Quinn. I needed Rach's advice as I have met someone I really like and she was telling me about her experience."

"Thank you, Finn" Quinn shouted as she ran out of the locker room.

* * *

Quinn had royally mucked up. She grabbed the rose from her locker and ran to the choir room. Rachel was sitting with Brittany and Santana on the back row. It was obvious that she had been crying.

"Rachel, can I borrow you a minute, please?" Quinn said breathlessly.

Rachel nodded and moved towards the door.

"Quinnie, please don't make her cry again." Brittany shouted.

"I promise I won't Brit and if she does they will be happy tears only, I swear." Quinn replied and watched as Santana pulled her girlfriend into a hug.

Once outside in the hall, silence descended as Quinn plucked up the courage to speak.

"Rachel, this rose is for you. It was always for you. It was just that I saw you with Finn and I wrongly assumed you were together now but he set me straight. I got upset because I want to be that for you…I want to be your girlfriend, if you will have me?" Quinn said what seemed like one big long breath.

Rachel smiled.

"You know when you assume, you make an ass out of you and me Quinn!" Rachel chuckled. "Seriously, though I think I have been waiting all the time we have known each other. Even from that first day in the park. Then when Santana finally admit everything to Brittany, I thought that you would follow. But you didn't, I had to wait patiently for over another year. I know, I could have told you about my feelings, I chose not to because I knew it was a lot harder for you. If you are ready I am ready. I was telling Finn this morning about this person that I really like but I had to wait, my advice for him was just to go for it. So to answer your question, Quinn I would love to be your girlfriend."

Quinn grinned as Rachel ran into her arms. She picked her new girlfriend up and twirled her around. As Quinn let Rachel down their eyes met and they shared their first kiss as girlfriends. It was soft and tender, just like Quinn imagined it to be. Rachel's lips fitted hers perfectly.

Rachel and Quinn knew at that moment that the stars had aligned and they were meant to be.

* * *

**Review.**


End file.
